1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns the technical sector of seals included in fluid transfer systems and more particularly seals for tubes and generally circuits carrying special fluids.
2. Background Information
In this application, special fluids are understood to be fluids requiring the use of special materials. One non-restrictive example is given by corrosive fluids. Also to be denoted under this category are fluids which must not be contaminated by the components of fluid transfer systems. One non-restrictive example is provided by certain fluids used in the semiconductor industry.
The present invention also concerns the technical sector of tubes, pumps and other components of fluid transfer systems for special fluids using these seals and in particular the technical sector of pumps comprising these inlet or outlet pumps. One non-restrictive example is provided by pumps and tubes carrying fluorinated material.
In the semiconductor industry, fluids, defined here as xe2x80x9cspecialxe2x80x9d, are currently used. In particular they can be bases, acids, solvents, water or watery fluids containing abrasive materials and similar substances well known to those concerned with this field.
A particularly serious technical problem concerns the circulation of fluids, such as acids, which are then used to etch silicon wafers used in the production of semiconductors. Any pollution, and particular any particulate pollution of the fluid carried, maybe detrimental to the quality of the semiconductor.
However, the systems used to carry these fluids and in particular pumps and tubes typically need to make use of seals like any system of this type.
In this field, metal seals with a studied section have been examined to improve sealing.
This particular field also includes toroidal seals universally known as xe2x80x9cO-ringsxe2x80x9d. These O-rigs are usually placed in grooves or housings and then compressed by a collar to ensure sealing. In the case of a seal between two tubes or a seal in a tube/pump body connector or another component of a fluid transfer system, tightening is effected by hand by a tightening collar.
In the technical sector in question, these seals are mainly made of elastomer materials. However, they are likely to result in a particulate contamination of the fluids carried. In fact, their purity is notoriously inadequate and can free metal or other types of particles which can be extremely damaging in xe2x80x9cultrapurexe2x80x9d industries, as in the semiconductor industry.
The problem is more particularly evident in pumps carrying a fluorinated material as described earlier, the pumps comprising tubes needing to be seal connected with the aid of seals.
The invention concerns a new seal forming system and is able to resolve the problems mentioned above, especially the problem of the contamination of carried fluids and in addition, and generally provides improved sealing by virtue of its particular geometry and design.